


Random Short Prompt Fics

by tyl7897



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Prompt: How about Oliver Queen having his life, body and superhero identity stolen by a poor young man from Star City who turned to crime and magic to live the life of somebody stronger and more successful than himself?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Thanks to the people who submitted prompts for my birthday  Here they are!!!…If yours are not on here, I’m sorry. Either it was too similar to others, or want more details on it or i thought I couldn’t do it under in 500 words (i might write it later) Enjoy!!

 **  
** Mr. Gold possesses Prince Charming and makes Oliver/Green Arrow more muscular and hypnotizes him to become his personal servant/bodyguard. (Maybe a continuation later?)

Mr. Gold finally managed to enact his current plan.  He faked his own death but managed to possess Prince Charming. At first Charming resisted him being inside his own body but after exploring Charming’s muscular body a bit, giving him multiple orgasms, Gold sensed that Charming was starting to liking it.  After getting comfortable in Charming’s body and Charming liking what was happening to him, he started his phase 2 of his plan.

Gold did a spell so he can cross the Storybrooke border and headed to Star City. It wasn’t hard to find the person he was looking for, the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen. He set up a fake robbery knowing that the Green will show up via magic.

“You have failed-” Oliver started to say.

“This City. I know you sound like a broken record.  Now become my personal servant/bodyguard, I’m sure you will accept.” Gold said.

“I will no-” Oliver said but was cut off by something stirring inside.

He looked at the stranger and only see him smiling when he was surprised at what happened next. His clothes felt tighter and saw that his arms were bigger, he moaned, “What? Ohhh”

Gold smiled watching the Green Arrow grow in muscle.  He sensed that Charming was getting into this so he let him go for a ride.  Charming immediately took out his cock and started to jack off, “Oh that’s hot.”

Charming watched Oliver grow and saw his Green Arrow suit was starting to rip until it couldn’t hold all the muscle and ripped revealing a highly muscular Oliver as he explodes, his cum landing on Oliver’s meaty pecs as Oliver exploded without touching himself.

“That was great,” Oliver said, “but a bodyguard?”

“Yeah Gold wants you to be his new bodyguard and servant, and in return he will help save your city, accept?” Charming asked.

Oliver thought about it and saw how hot this stranger was and was starting to get horny, “Yes,”

“Excellent, now bend over so we can examine your muscled ass and fuck it,” Charming said.

“Okay Master,” Oliver said as he braced on the wall, sticking his ass out for the stranger to fuck.

**Derek (Teen Wolf) becomes an ultra alpha, so his muscles grow extremely and everyone becomes submissive to him.**

Derek was glad he was an alpha again.  When he was away he was finding himself and stumbled upon a rogue druid that was dabbling in dark magic.  At first Derek didn’t want anything to do with him but he managed to get the jump on Derek and captured him.  The druid ranted about a powerful family like the Hales should be back to being one of the most respected wolfs.  Once the man was done, he revealed 5 other male Alphas, and starting chanting.  The alphas’s eyes were red but suddenly went to blue and Derek’s eyes opened revealing a crimson red.  The druid laughed as the spell was successful, all 5 Alpha essences becoming an ultra-alpha.  Derek felt amazing, all that power as he ripped off the chains holding him as he looked at his hands and arms growing.  He moans as the druid was watching grow in muscle. His clothes started to rip revealing a very hairy torso that glisten with the sweat releasing pheromones in the air making the druid and the others submit to their ultra-alpha.

Once Derek was able to think again he notice he was huge with muscle, bigger than any bodybuilder he has seen and then he felt his huge cock and ass being worked on.  He looked down and saw the druid and the former alphas was pleasuring him as he let out a howl of pleasure.

As soon as they were done, they followed him to the airport and flew with him.  He loved that he noticed that everybody, men and women alike couldn’t stop staring at him. He was flying to Beacon Hills to visit old friends.  It didn’t take long before everybody in Beacon Hills was submissive to him.

“That’s it Chris, your a natural,” Derek said to Chris Argent, the last one who submitted to him as he sucked Derek’s cock.

Derek was sitting on his throne-like chair with Chris Argent in nothing but a collar and a jockstrap, truly enjoying Derek’s cock.  Derek looked around, at his side Scott and Stiles were in jockstraps, rubbing and kissing Derek’s hairy armpits.  Scott was the first one to submit and even stole Scott’s true alpha status, making him stronger.  Derek looked around and saw Stiles’s dad being fucked by his deputy, Parrish.  He saw Danny, who gladly submitted to Derek, was fucking Jackson.  He looked at his side and saw his Uncle sitting in a smaller but similar throne to him and was being pleasured by the twins, Ethan and Aiden.  Yeah it was great to be an alpha again.

**Archer being made into a leather daddy bear?**

Sterling Archer(in a white tank top) was too drunk and to register that his favorite strip club had new owners.  Once he went inside, instead of female strippers, he saw male strippers and all men, mostly burly men in leather in the crowd.

“What’s this? Where’s all the ladies?” Archer rudely announced his presence.

“Can’t you read? No more lady strippers, only men,” one of the burly guys came up to Archer.

“What? What’s the point then?” Archer said.

“To enjoy, and drink,” the man said.

“Sorry, but I’m not into guys,” Archer said.

“No? But you like drinking? Why not stay and drink,” the guy said.

Archer didn’t know why he said this but, “Why not?”

Archer drank and listen to music, only quick glances to the strippers.  The later it got the more often he started to look, before actually watching it when the same man came up to him.

“See what did I tell you, hot isn’t it?” the guy said.

“Yeah, you gents seem to be liking it too,” Archer said.

“Yes we do,” the man said starting to rub Archer’s muscled pecs, “Relax and let one of my men show you what a real blowjob feels like.”

Then one of the strippers stopped dancing and went on his knees and took Archer’s pants off and put the cock into his mouth.  Archer moaned letting the pleasure take over him as the man started to rub his stomach and pecs. Archer’s body started to expand as he started to age a bit, looking like the other men in the room as his clothes ripped off.  He was now in his late 40s and had a mixture of fat and muscle with dark hairs sticking out of his torso. Archer came into the stripper’s mouth.

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s a proper bj,” Archer moaned.

“Good, now let’s get you fitted in leather and enjoy the rest of the night,” the man said as Archer got up following the man, thinking that this new life will be great.

 **Prompt 1:**   _Maybe you can turn Oliver into an utterly devoted loveslave?_

“So this is where you are now,” A familiar voice called as Oliver froze in the middle of lifting weights.

Oliver dashed to get his bow, and pointed an arrow at Slade but paused as Slade was relaxed and unarmed and in nothing but a jockstrap, “How did you get in here and how did you escape and what are you wearing?”

“That doesn’t matter.  What matters is that I have been thinking a long time and the mirakuru has worn off by now and I’m sorry,” Slade said.

“Thanks but excuse me for not believing you,” Oliver said.

“Oh, but I am, why else I am in this humiliating jockstrap? I have nothing on me,” Slade said.

For some reason Oliver lowered his bow as he believed him, “Yeah why else you would dress like that.”

Slade walked towards Oliver with his thick bulge bounce up and down as he looked away. When Slade was close enough to shake hands, Oliver turned back and offered his hand to Slade but something snapped onto this wrist, “What the-?”

“Good, now my love, suck on my dick,” Slade said in a husky voice.

Oliver did as he was told, going on his knees and freeing Slade’s, he meant Master’s cock.  As he was sucking on Master’s cock, Oliver thought that he shouldn’t be doing this but it felt so good sucking cock. Slade was also talking to him and he only half-listening but what he said convinced Oliver to trust him even more.  Master was saying that he will protect him, take over Oliver’s team and help save the city and then the world. Once Oliver completely trusted Master, Master came into his mouth and Oliver swallowed all of his treat.

“See now my love? Do you trust me?” Slade said in a tender voice.

“Yes I do, I give up being the leader to you,” Oliver said looking up at Master.

“Thank you, now let me see your ass so I can fuck it. Would you like that Ollie?”

“Very much so,” Oliver said as he stood up and bent over the table.

Slade came up to Oliver and started to shove his cock into it and move his hips.

**Prompt 2:**   _Could an enslaved Oliver help recruit Thor?_

Oliver shot an arrow that turned into a bola to immobilized a criminal.  As he was walking up the the man, a large portal opened and Oliver drew another arrow pointing at it.  Couple seconds later a large muscular man with an eye patch on his right eye, just like Master, came out.  

“Greetings!! No need for that, I come in peace,” the large man said.

“Who are you?” Oliver said still pointing his arrow at him.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, Current King of Asgard,” Thor said.

“Thor? Asgard? You mean from Norse Mythology?” Oliver asked.

“The very Thor, but I come from another world and you are the Green Arrow yes?” Thor asked.

“Yeah. What do you want?”

“I need your help.  You see a mad titan from my world is trying to take over the universe.  We are holding our own but need more help.  I and some others are traveling to other worlds to help us.  Would you help us Green Arrow,” Thor pleaded.

Oliver studied Thor, and found him hot,those muscles, and eye patch, that reminds him of Master.  Oliver had no doubt what this Thor was saying was true but he couldn’t go anywhere unless Master said so but this may be too dangerous and Master wouldn’t want him hurt.  Then Oliver remembered what Master said, Now if you find anybody else powerful that would be an excellent addition to our family, bring them to me.

Oliver then smiled, “I would like to help but first I need to tell someone, would you come along with me?”

“Yes I can spare some time but not much, take me along,” Thor said.

Thor grabbed Oliver as he enjoyed feeling Thor’s muscles as they flew towards Oliver’s directions to the Arrowcave, “Wait here Thor, Mas- Slade is kind of trigger happy so let me go in first and I can come and get you,”

Thor waited outside for a couple of minutes until Oliver came back but this time shirtless, “He’s ready, and expecting you.”

Thor followed his ally to the main room where a large muscular man was shirtless leaning on a table.  Thor thought it was both weird that they were shirtless but he has more pressing concerns. The man looked at him and found that he wore an eye patch like him and kind of felt at ease.

“So this is the god that wants to take my man away, the name’s Slade,” Slade said.

“Nice to meet you, so can I take the Green Arrow?” Thor asked.

“No,” Slade said.

“No? Green Arrow, you said that you would help me.  You don’t have to listen to this man,” Thor said.

“Actually I do, he’s my lover and Master,” Oliver said, “I do whatever Master says.”

Thor was confused but sensed the tension in the room and prepared to battle but suddenly something snapped onto his wrist.  He looked down and found a leather bracelet and immediately felt calmer, “What in Midgard is this?”

“Its a control bracelet, powerful magic.  Even John Constantine couldn’t beat it.  He’s probably in the other room getting fucked by Roy Harper or fucking Roy,” Oliver chuckled as he rubbed his crotch.

“Wha- You don’t have a bracelet,” Thor asked.

“Yeah after a bit, you don’t need it anymore, now want to suck my cock?” Oliver said.

Thor couldn’t believe what is happening, he can’t do this, his world is in danger.  Thor then looked at Slade and he nodded giving permission to Thor. He then got on his knees and sucked on Oliver’s cock, not worrying about his home world at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Oliver Queen having his life, body and superhero identity stolen by a poor young man from Star City who turned to crime and magic to live the life of somebody stronger and more successful than himself?

Oliver Queen was out patrolling among the rooftops of Star City until he sees a man being held up at gunpoint. Being a superhero, he shot the criminal with a net arrow which trapped him in a web of rope and then came down and punched him out. Oliver turned to the victim and put his strong arms on the victim’s shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay now you are safe,” Oliver said in his husky voice.

Oliver turned around to see the captured criminal and found it was empty. He rushed over there, looked around trying to spot him but then saw the strangest thing when he looked down at the net, a long, thick black dildo.

“What the?” Oliver said confused.

Oliver then felt something on his back and found that he couldn’t move a muscle. Then he started to turn around until he could see the victim coming into view touching his chest. The victim was was about mid-twenties, scrawny, and a little nerdy with his glasses. Oliver tried to speak but found he couldn’t.

“It’s about time I found you Green Arrow. Star City is such a big place,” the former victim said.

Oliver was helpless and didn’t know what to do. He could tell the victim was using magic and tried to counter it using the tattoo totem John Constantine gave him but it wasn’t working. Suddenly Oliver felt hot and then horny as he felt his body stiffen but still soft. He could see it in the victim’s glasses that his face was turning green, the same color as his Green Arrow suit. He saw the victim smiling as the face was getting farther apart until he hit his head on the ground but he didn’t feel a thing. The last thing Oliver Queen felt was being picked up, orgasming, and wondering on how this skinny guy can pick him up.

The former victim went beside a dumpster to pick up a mirror he put there and instead of seeing his face, he saw the face of Oliver Queen, “Good, now I can unmake the Green Arrow’s reputation,” the victim said as he put on the mask and walked away.

“Oliver” went back to the Arrow cave after he saved some people as he felt like it and then offered the victim to give him a blowjob or to fuck him and some did and others declined. At the cave, the others were not there so he decided to jack off. He unzipped his top and freeing his muscular upper body and then his pants freeing his cock. He started to stroke it until someone spoke up.

“Oh sorry, I’ll come back,” a familiar British voice called out.

“Oliver” quickly called out, remembering how hot John Constantine is, “No John it’s okay. Why don’t you come and finish me off?”

“Oliver? What?” John said as he paused studying Oliver and then smirked, “Alright mate, Let’s have some fun.”

John then moved towards Oliver taking his clothes as he goes on his knees taking Oliver’s cock into his mouth, enjoying the new Oliver. Little did the victim know but Constantine figured out, the spell he used not only turns the man he desires into clothing, it also turns the caster into the person if he wears it for so long, essentially becoming the person with their personality and memories. It also keeps some random traits and it seems like it Oliver kept the caster’s homosexuality and horniness. John could have tried a spell to reverse it but it would take a while and has a chance something could go wrong such crisis in identities. He concluded that it would be better just to leave it as he was basically the real Oliver Jonas Queen except for being gay now.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver called in John Constantine to help him face a new magical threat. John was going to enchant Oliver’s Green Arrow costume so it was resistant to magic but some misfortunes happened while doing the spell.

“Okay so Chas should be out for a while so we can do this spell with no interruptions,” John said to Oliver across from him in his full Green Arrow outfit.

John started the spell at it was going well until the swirling blue lights suddenly turned red and hitting Oliver straight in the chest. The lights were blinding so John couldn’t see what happened but when it died down he saw that there was no more Chas or Oliver, only a bearskin rug that was not there before and Oliver’s suit. It then dawned on him what happened. Chas bumped into him while doing the spell which interrupted it. John knew what to do if the spell was interrupted so he stripped down naked and grabbed Oliver’s suit and the rest of the clothing such as the under-armor and underwear and put them on. John’s body started to change, filling up the suit to perfectly as his face transformed into Oliver’s. John knew there was nothing he could do for Chas right now, as the interrupter of the spell was punished and permanently changed, but he’s sure there’s a way to fix him. Now he has to fix Oliver which involved him becoming him for 8 hours with some other effects but he can’t worry about that now since there’s a very short opportunity to put Oliver on.

“Hmmm, where’s John? He must have gone out. Well I should better patrol,” Oliver said as he grabs his bow and quiver.

~8 hours later~

“That was an eventful night, lots of petty criminals robbing stores, even one of them knew some hand to hand combat, and was a hot night,” Oliver said as he stripped down to his underwear, sweat glistening his skin with his suit all soaked.

Oliver then pulled his underwear off as he throws it on the pile of his suit. Once it hit the suit, Oliver’s body started to deflate, losing muscle as his face shifted back into John Constantine. At the same time the Green Arrow suit started to change back into Oliver Queen.

“How you feeling Ollie?” John said to Oliver naked.

“Horny,” Oliver said as he stood up and kissed John.

John normally would have said no when people were under lust spells but this wasn’t one. He knew the potential side effects of fixing Oliver and Oliver was his friend so he risked it. Since John was bisexual, it complicated the side effects a bit as since they shared a body, Oliver became bisexual also but since Oliver was straight, they both would become bisexual but prefer women. Normally that would be the end of it but this night was different. For one thing, men’s sweat kept on soaking into Oliver’s suit so in turn absorbed into Oliver also, that along with the continuous interaction with men pushed Oliver’s bi, to gay. Since John is not in Oliver’s body, he wasn’t all that affected,other than he prefers guys now to women.

The two quickly stripped the Green Arrow suit off of Oliver to reveal his muscular body. They were standing on the bearskin rug or “Chas” when Oliver got down on his fours and begged John to fuck him on the rug so John did.


End file.
